Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for configuring a timer in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
Universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is a 3rd generation (3G) asynchronous mobile communication system operating in wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) based on European systems, global system for mobile communications (GSM) and general packet radio services (GPRS). A long-term evolution (LTE) of UMTS is under discussion by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) that standardized UMTS.
For informing a network of a user equipment (UE)'s power saving preference, a power preference indication may be transmitted. Above this, various types of UE-originated indications, such as an in-device coexistence (IDC) indication, a proximity indication, and a multimedia broadcast multicast services (MBMS) interest indication, may be transmitted from the UE to the network.
However, if these UE-originated indications are transmitted frequently, signaling overhead may occur. To prevent the signaling overhead due to the transmission of the UE-originated indications, a prohibit timer may be configured. If UE transmits the UE-originated indication, then the timer starts. And while the timer is running, another transmission of the UE-originated indication may be prevented.
How a UE handles a running prohibit timer is not specified upon reception of a reconfiguration message.